elemental dragon gear slayer soul reaper
by gmag666
Summary: i cant do this summary it in chapter 1


**i do not own high school dxd or bleach or some of the character's i do own my oc and his zanpakuto and his fantasy gear is a dragon slayer gear with soul of all elemetal dragon and can mix any basic elements to make a new power but will be unconscious after fighting for 3 hours can decrease as time gose on now his soul cutter ryugetsu (dragon moon) for my oc is alot like ichigo but he is older by 3 years isshin adopted him and left with him before soul society got to him he was a natrual vizard like ichigo how ever he and ichigo have two different kinds of hollows anyways lets get to it sorry for wait**

we see in a little house or clinic in kuoh town were a 5 year old boy was wacthing his little brother was sleep

the little boys pov

thought he got his mothers hair and dads looks my name is ryuzaki koursaki and I his half-brother and dad and mom said they would be late tonight I watch my brother doring their date nights know my bro is like me but is also a Quincy/shinigami/hollow. but he dosnt know that oh i think he poop got to change his diper. i never knew my mom nore do i care. i love my family she left dad when she found out he already had another woman but she was a total jerk i smarter than dad i have an iq of over 200 and i could hear her say i was a mistake and dad took me away from here but this other women he was seeing was waiting to see me and dad her name is maski kurosaki she was just waiting for him to break up with the other women

something. anyway i was aware of our super restu i learned to control it i have yet to go to my inner world and see me blade but I know i will be their soon so i keep my restu down like daddy told like on these nights oh i forgot to mentioned what i look like i have black streaks with silver spikey hair i have dads black eyes and he says i have moms face I got to go my parents were home.

7 years later

ryuzaki and ichigo in a tournament of katate

ryuzaki pov

as my nine year old little brother ichigo was face me he said

ichigo: ready bro I'll beat tou this time

me: yeah right when pigs fly

protector: ready

we both nodded

protector: fight

i stayed in ny own martial arts style ryu goken (i created it after a dream and saw a huge dragon spirit thought it was my zanpakuto but its my fantasy gear call dragon slaying gaulent making me the first to have it so i still have to know how it works. after that meeting i can talk to him mentally and physical i explain later)

too be honest i never thought ichigo could handle him slef to under stand you will have to see our fight

no pov

as ichigo dashes towards ryuzaki block his fist he couters with a kick to the head ichigo block his kick with his ichigo spins and kick ryuzakito the other side of the ring and ryuzaki is cranging at him and kicks ichigo 'soft' in the stomach. he block it with his both arms and skids across the mat ryuzaki looks at ichigo and smirks as they fought ichigo went on the offensive of course ryuzaki let him win but not with out a fight he was his brother but he manage to ring him out with his attacks and unprepared instincts but ryuzaki step one foot out of the ring he smiled at his brother wins by him getting a ring out.

ryuzaki pov

i was glad i got outbounds i beat ichigo all the time and this was just a minor thing for us after all we were legends at home then mom came and congratulated us and ichigos win i could of beat him but i was generous two let him win i love my little brother and all but this was his tournament and i was lucky engough to use my own style that hasnt been seen in a long time well that what the sensai said after all ichigos was a mutiable martial artists he kind made his own fighting style while fight me at his fullset no retsu was used though pure strength and will power but ichigo called his unpredictable instinct style like he knew how to fight when he could walk but wasnt very smart but today was the day our lives change forever you see i was born in the human world with a hollow i have met then just dont know their name i can tell my inner hollow was pure like ichigos but couldnt understand why until tonight after mom was walk in the middle me on here right ichigo on her left all of the sudden he ran towards a ghost of a girl with like antenna i realized this was a hollow mom did two she was fast to run to protect him when ichigo passed out mom was about to be devoured time froze but this time i see a man with what look like dragon claws and feet had armor scales and horns on his hed like a dragon and wings like one and this is my zanpakuto and he said

???: you want to save her right

me: well yeah i would like for use to work to gether but i need your help please lend me your name and strength to protect them

???: you wish to protect them and everyone around you sweet resovle my name *grins*

as the color came i was running with a blade and my heightened restu that made a few people come to our location sense i am releashing more then a regular captin level and shouted the **IN THE MOONLESS VOID, I CALL UPON THE DRAGON RYUGETSU**

0 0my. sword dissapeared as soon as it came i can use it in human from witch is rare but hey i could then i black out before i saw my dad carring mom.

and that was last time me and ichigo saw mom alive and he chage from happiness to a punck kid and me well im in high school at kuoh acdemdy but with that 15 year old ichigo at kakakura town and 18 year old me will starting soon yes we moved since them but i return for the high school snice im smarter i and ichigo spilt fates he fought wars and i help bring peace to devils angels and fallen angles with ryugetsu, dragon goddess of element's elamentai


End file.
